Mouse Chase
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: You chase me because I'm the only mouse you can’t catch.


MILEY'S POV:

"You look so beautiful today." Jake said as he came up to me with a grin. I smiled back, only to feel the corner of my mouth tugging down in a way that one could only interpret as a frown.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." I replied tonelessly. Lately it seemed everything revolved around looks and looks only. If he was having a bad hair day, he would imagine that I was being flirty and looking at other guys. If he was having a good hair day, he looked at other girls.

"I know." He replied with a self assured grin. I suddenly had the strongest urge to roll my eyes and stomp off. Instead I settled for slamming my locker. Hard. I walked off, rather fast, hoping he would get the point. He didn't.

"So what are we gonna do tonight? It's Valentines day after all." He said with a suggestive grin. I stopped walking completely and said,

"I…um…don't know…"

"Oh come on; we've been together for a year and last Valentines Day I heard the same thing, 'I don't know'. What, are you going to have the stomach virus again?" He asked as he also stopped walking. I just frowned and felt a headache coming on. I think I've read about this type of headache in _Seventeen _before. Its called the Jake Ryan headache…most commonly called---Hott hott Hottie Jake Ryan. Now he was more to me like Not Not Noty.

"I just…don't think I can…." I replied in a quiet small voice. What happened to the Miley I knew and loved? The Miley that stood up for herself no matter what? The Miley that SWORE she would never give in ANY boy? The Miley that loved Jake Ryan? Time really does change you.

Over the year, my _taken _status what about as natural to guys as flirting with anything and everything that looked ok and walked. It was kind of a habit, as my guy best friend put it, that when the guys saw me to stop mid wolf whistle and remember who I _belonged to. _Of course, my guy best friend confessed he didn't like that phrase. That I didn't belong to anyone but myself. But it seemed more like I did everyday.

"Miley, why can't you? What could be better then spending time _with _me? Wait, are you seeing someone behind my back?" He spat.

"NO! I just have this thing and…I just can't ok?" I said. I meant it to come out forcefully and snappish. Instead it sounded weak and begging.

"You always have this thing! I'm starting to think you would rather spend time with another one of your boyfriends!" He snapped.

No, I just don't want to spend time with you.

"Please Jake," I begged sounding completely desperate, "I just can't ok? I PROMISE there is no one else! Please just let it go…"

That's how he liked it. When he was in control. This was the point in our oh-too-familiar fights (or rocks in our love boat as Lilly put it) that he gained the power. He knew at that moment he had the power to make me cry; make me do whatever he wanted. This is the part where I loose all the dignity I had left. This is the part where he wins.

"No I can't let it go!" He moved near me and wrapped his arm around my waist and stroked my face with his finger, "I love you Miley."

He had me and he knew it. Now he was 'the man'…the 'alpha daddy'…the 'big cheese'. I melted at his touch and choked out,

"And I love you." He smiled and took my hand with full intentions to take me back out to his car. I stopped though. He looked at me with confusion.

"But…I can't go with you." I replied with my voice shaking. I remembered my guy best friends words from the previous night under the stars while he waited for his mom and I unloaded my thoughts on him…"_You don't deserve that Miley." He had said," You are the most amazing person I've ever met…I know I can't tell you what to say and I know you love him and whatever. But when the time comes, you will realize you are better than that. And when you do…don't let your voice quiver because you are so much better. Don't slump because you have the poise of a multi-million dollar gorgeous swim-suit model. Don't shake because you know what you're doing is right. And most importantly, don't doubt yourself or give in. Just because he says he wants you, doesn't mean he wants to keep you after he gets you. It just means he wants you until he has all of you. At that moment, he has had all he thinks your worth and you become nothing to him."_

"What? Come on baby, I want you." Jake replied with a smile. I took a strong breath and said in a strong voice,

"You want me for a few hours. You want me just because you like it. You want me out of all of them because you are a cat Jake."

My loudness surprised me and Jake alike.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean you are a cat Jake. And I'm the mouse. You chase me because I'm the only mouse you can't catch. I'm the only mouse that didn't fall for you innocent act. You want me because after that hour of so, you have everything. And me, the small mouse, has what now? Tell me Jake…please just tell me, what can you give me that can possibly make up for what I have lost?!"

My anger was coming out now. And at the corner of my eye, I saw my guy best friend come out of the after school tutoring room and stop and stare at the scene unfolding.

"Babe," Jake said as he came up to me and wrapped his arm around me, "You don't mean that. You know what you'll have gotten! And it will be much better then what you gave up!" I frowned and said,

"Jake…I mean what I'm saying. I can't do this anymore! You make me so insecure and not me! I mean, I can't relax around you Jake! All you care about it getting some! I don't need someone like that! I need someone I can watch TV with at my house with! Someone that will actually watch the movie instead using 'moves' on me! Someone that will discuss the movie with me!"

"You want to discuss a movie? Fine we will discuss a movie!" Jake exclaimed as he played with my hair. I slapped away his hand and said,

"JAKE! Can't you take a hint? ITS OVER!"

"Over? What do you mean?"

"Over as in you lost your chase! Sorry to break it to you, but you have very bad at reflexes _kitty cat_." I spat.

"Miley! No come back! Please!" He begged.

This is the part where _I'm _in control. Where I have the power to make him cry, the power to make him change…make him do whatever I want. But I'm not mean like him.

"No," I said in a softer voice, "I love you Jake, but leading you on would be wrong."

"I can change though! I really can!" He exclaimed.

"I know you can. But that would be asking you to be someone your not. You are a cat, Jake. That's how you were born. It would be bitchy of me to ask you to be a mouse. Because, frankly, you are better then me."

I saw my guy best friends face drop at that. He hated it when I put myself down.

"Better than me at being a cat that is. I can't use people like you can…I just can't. I'm incapable too. You need another cat Jake. Go find your cat." I whispered before walking off, my heels clicking against the hard floor. I would have looked back, but I didn't want him to see the tears streaming down my face. Damn cat.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Someone screamed. I walked faster, fearing it was Jake. My fast walking turned into a jog which turned into a run. I collapsed at the neighborhood playground.

"Miley," He panted, "That was…amazing." He said. I looked up to see my guy best friend, Oliver Oken. I smiled sadly up at him and said through my sobs,

"H-He didn't even tell me Happy Valentines Day." He looked as though he found it quite humorous that I was crying about that. But unlike Jake, who would have laughed at me, he kneeled down and took me in his strong arms. I leaned my head against his shoulder and felt all too comfortable as his familiar scent, a mixture of Axe and his wonderfully enchanting shampoo scent. I let my tears drip onto the cotton of his striped polo.

"I didn't shake." I muttered into his neck.

"I saw. You really told him…just like I've been wishing you would all year." He replied without thinking.

"I just told you about it yesterday…how were you waiting a year?" I muttered sleepily as I deeply breathed in the comforting Oliver scent. 'They should make cologne called Oliver' I mused. Then I realized how stupid that was, no other boy could wear it like Oliver. They would just smell fake and weird. Oliver was as real as the tears falling from my eyes.

"I…um…" He said as if he wasn't really sure how to answer. He just mindlessly played with my hair. I didn't mind at all when he did. I then felt the indescribable strong urge to kiss him. And I knew I was going to lose to him. But it was different then losing to Jake; I was losing to Oliver because I couldn't keep myself from kissing him. And because I loved him.

"Oliver…" I muttered, my breath hitting his neck. It's not like he actually cared that it was.

"Hmm?" He asked also sleepily. I wondered for a vague moment if I had an enchanting scent. I'd have to ask him.

"I'm going to kiss you." I stated as a statement because I knew even if he said no I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"Good because I'm going to kiss back." He said as a statement also. I slowly leaned up and pressed my lips to his softly. He kissed me back and my hands instinctively went to his neck, while his to my waist. I always hated the way Jake put his hands on my face...it made the kiss feel forced. This way it was beautiful and natural.

It was enchanting and amazing. Just like him. A few minutes later, breathlessly, we pulled apart.

"I…I love you." Oliver muttered breathlessly before he could chicken out, "That's what I always wanted to tell you…"

"Good because I love you too. I think I always have." I said with a smile.

"See? There goes that perfect poise, voice, and confidence." He said with a smile, "I missed you this last year." I grinned and said,

"I did too." He laughed and said,

"I'm a mouse you know."

I grinned and said, "Well luckily I am too!"

He took my hand and started walking me back to my house.

"You know, we should start rebellion against those cats…" He said thoughtfully. I laughed and said,

"Me too…I was thinking we use the sweet power of jealousy. I hear that's VERY common amongst cats."

"Hey Miley?" He asked me.

"Yes?" I asked while looked up at him. He grinned down at me and said,

"You smell amazing…it's enchanting."

"Funny," I said as I laced my fingers with his, "I was thinking the exactly same thing."

"Oh! One more thing!" He said as we reached my door.

He kissed me on the cheek sweetly and said, "Happy Valentines Day."

A/n: MOLIVERNESS!! YAY! Lol hmm…one day I'm pro-Jake…the other I'm anti-Jake. Lol I just want all my holiday specials to be Moliver! Lol well please review! Hope you liked it!


End file.
